


Attempts 101

by Duburi



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 12:52:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16681963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duburi/pseuds/Duburi
Summary: Just Choi Yena trying to woo Jo Yuri.





	Attempts 101

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to be my entry for izone ficfest but there are no updates about it and I can't wait lmao so yea HAHAHAHA

“Oh God, Yena can you please stop pouting?” the younger of the two said, eyebrows furrowed as she sipped aggressively on her iced mocha. “It’s ruining my appetite.”

“But the love of my life now thinks I’m weird.” Yena whined, pouting even more as she crossed her arms and sank deeper on the seat.

“But you are weird.” The younger girl retorted without batting an eye on her friend before finishing her drink.

“Gee thanks.” She puffed her cheeks.

“You’re welcome.” Her friend smiled and wiped the whipped cream at the edge of her mouth. “Let’s be real. She won’t think you’re weird if you’ll just approach her and talk to her normally like any normal human being would do.”

“You know I can’t do that Yujin.” She sat up properly and faced her friend with a determined look on her face. “She needs to be treated differently and specially. She’s not like any other girl and YOU KNOW THAT!” she slammed her palm on the table earning looks from the other patrons around the whole café.

And her ways of special treatment means approaching Jo Yuri who’s working at the counter of the café with a huge grin on her face that can literally split her face in half. Trying to flirt miserably, drop super greasy and horrendous pick up lines and wink that makes her looks like she’s having a facial spasm and have potassium deficiency.

But seeing how the younger girl hot flustered at her flirting attempts, Yena had the gist of hope that her ways might be working.

Maybe.

Yujin couldn’t do anything but pinch the bridge of her nose and sigh in disbelief. “You’re hopeless.”

“Yes, hopelessly in love.”  She said dreamily with her head resting on her palm as she watched the love of her life work behind the counter with dreamy eyes making her friend grunt loudly.

 

 

________________________

 

 

 

Yena was sitting on her chair with her face covered in a book entitled ‘Pick up lines 101’ she was so engrossed with what she’s reading that she didn’t noticed someone sit beside her.

“Morning” she looked and saw her friend stuffing her mouth with sandwich.

“Morning Hyewonnie.” She beamed in return.

“What are you reading? We don’t even have any quiz later.” Hyewon pulled her seat closer to her friend and peered at Yena’s shoulders to peak on its content. “Wow. I should’ve known.” She backed away and patted her friend on the shoulder. “Good luck. That’s harder than any quiz out there.” She gave her a small smile and a salute.

“Thanks my comrade.” She returned the gesture and continued to read intently, eager to learn new lines that can hopefully work and sway Yuri.

“What’s all this mess early in the morning.” She averted her gaze to look at the source of the sound and beamed and waved at her other friends.

“I’m studying  new pick up lines.” She answered proudly and show them the book that’s she’s reading.

Her friend snickered as she placed her duffle bag on the floor and walk towards her friend’s seat with another girl following behind.

“What for? Is this for another attempt to make Yuri notice you but we’re all so sure that you’ll just fail miserably, like always.” The red head said sassily.

Yena frowned “Don’t be too negative, Chaewonnie. Have more faith in me.”

“Oh I did before and I regretted It.” she retorted with a smirk.

“Ey, don’t be too hard on Yena.” Chaeyeon said “Oh right! I heard from Sakura that Yuri’s on duty to watch detention today.”

“Why would Sakura even talk to you?”  Chaewon questioned with her brow perfectly arched.

“…We’re friends…” the taller girl said sheepishly while scratching the back of her head.

“SHE’S ON DUTY TO WATCH DETENTION TODAY?!!?!?!?!” Yena sprang from her seat, making her friends flinch at the sudden movement.

“Yes, and?” Hyewon finally spoke after finishing her sandwich.

“I have an event planned.” Yena said confidently, her eyes sparkling brightly with that huge stupid grin plastered on her face.

“Marty I’m scared.” Chaewon whispered to the other Chae.

“Me too Susan.”

 

 

______________________

 

 

The next thing they knew was Yena being dragged aggressively at the principal’s office by Mr. Yang while fixing his wig. Apparently Yena ‘accidentally’ tripped behind Mr. Yang on the corridors and tried to grab his hair for support instead of his arm resulting for his wig to be snatched away so embarrassingly in front of the students and now the poor girl was sent in detention because of ‘inappropriate behavior in school and disrespecting her teachers’.

To be honest Yena didn’t know that the man wears a wig to cover his bald spot and yet she get to take revenge to the man that the students hated the most for being a jerk and a pervert and now she can even be in the same room with the love of her life for 4 hours, these are both wins for her.

She arrived in the detention room trying to hide and suppress the huge grin forming on her lips. Yena walked towards Jo Yuri who is busy reading a book on the teacher’s table that the disciplinary committee use. Her heart thumps loudly on her chest with every step she takes.

With a deep breath she halted her steps and placed her detention slip on the table.

The girl closed her book and took the slip, reading it silently.

“Wait. You removed Mr. Yang’s wig?” her tone isn’t judging at all. Instead her voice was full of amusement and so are her eyes, her eyebrows raised ever so slightly. 

Her lips cracked in a small smile and Yena’s heart skipped a beat at the sight of it.

“I shouldn’t be thanking and praising you for this, but thank you and good job.” At this point she started to giggle and Yena’s ears were blessed with its angelic melody.

“You’re welcome.” She praised herself internally for not stuttering.

She scratched the back of her head as she smiled sheepishly at the girl and felt her whole existence float to heaven.

Yuri cleared her throat, snapping the dazed girl on her thoughts. “Well you may take a sit anywhere you like.” She gestured to the sits available but Yena’s so close to saying ‘Can I sit beside you then?’ but thank God the breaks on her stupid mouth worked before she can even further embarrass herself.

“Ah..okay” she sat on the seat just opposite to the younger girl who already went back to reading quietly.

Just being in the same room with Yuri sends her to a whole mess but having the room all to themselves was giving her a hard and a good time.

She can feel her lungs tighten making it hard for her to breathe. The blood vessels on her face widens, resulting to the blood flow to increase making her face flushed like a ripe tomato.

She first met the younger girl when she and Yujin was sent to detention for causing a ruckus at the corridors, running and chasing each other without caring to their surroundings causing them to trip and bump at the dean.

Yuri was also in charge of detention at that time. She’s such a shy cute girl that looks like a hamster. The complete opposite of the older girl but opposite attracts right? Well for now it’s just a one sided attraction.

For now.

Jo Yuri is a part of the disciplinary committee, a straight A student, part of the school choir, she also takes on the library duties and have a part time job at Rose café to earn money. She wanted to be independent and stand on her own shoes and that’s just one of the reasons why Choi Yena fell in love with Jo Yuri.

“Uhmm are you okay?” Yena flinched at the touch of Yuri’s hand on her forehead. “Your face is red and warm.” Was she dozing off that much that she didn’t notice the younger girl to walk towards her and now that their faces are inches away her face turned into a darker shade of red making Yuri worried.

“Are you feeling sick? Let’s go to the infirmary.” She tugged on Yena’s wrist.

“Huh? O-ohh no I’m fine.” She averted her gaze away from the girl in front of her. Apparently her shoes look more interesting than Yuri’s beautiful brown orbs.

“No. I insist. What if you faint here or something. I can’t let that happen.” Her heart stopped for a good second before more blood rushed furiously on her face. She’s so touched that the younger girl is worried about her.

She actually felt dizzy being in a close proximity with the love of her life and she’s sure she’s palpitating at this point.

“LOOK YOUR FACE BECAME REDDER!!” she pulled Yena from her seat and dragged her to infirmary.

The older girl covered her mouth with the back of her mouth, trying to hide her smile as she looked at Yuri’s hand clasped on her wrist.

 

 

The nurse said that nothing’s wrong but let the girl rest in one of the beds and now, she’s lying on the bed with her face covered with a wet towel trying to calm the heat on her face.

She felt a presence nearing towards her “Yah, Ahn Yujin if you’re here to tease me get out.”

“Actually, it’s Yuri.”

She froze on her spot, she thought that the girl left and resumed on her detention duty.

She slowly peeked over the towel to look at the younger girl.

“Oh, hi.” She smiled.

“Hi.” She smiled back “Are you feeling better?”

“Yes.” _Yes. Now that you’re here._

“That’s good to know. Now that I know you’re okay, I’ll be taking my leave. And about your detention you can just forget about it and you don’t have to resume it tomorrow. Just go home, you need to rest.”

“Don’t worry I’ll be back!” she sat up abruptly.

“Huh?” Yuri tilted her head to the side in confusion.

“I mean I’ll see you around hehe.”  She laughed awkwardly but really, she’s killing herself on the inside.

“Right. See you around.” Yuri flashed a shy smile and with that she spun on her heel and exited the room.

 

 

________________________

 

 

Yena took confident strides towards the information desk of the library where Yuri is.

She even had to beg and bribe to buy Hyewon, who’s also taking on the library duty, Lunch for a week to give her Yuri’s library duty schedule.

“Excuse me.” And as if on que Yuri’s head snapped away from the book that’s reading. “Can you help me look for a book?”

“Sure, what’s the title?”

“I don’t know….” Her eyebrows furrowed as she scratched her head.

“Ohh…At least tell me what it is about?” the younger girl looked so expectant with her bright eyes and Yena had to stop herself not to ogle.

“Book about ducks.” She proudly said and the younger girl burst into a fit of giggles and she melted at the sound.

It was the best melody she heard that Chopin, Mozart and Beethoven can’t even.

Oh how with just a simple smile from Yuri can make the butterflies in her stomach wild and make her heart want to jump out from her ribcage.

 “That’s cute.” The younger girl said “Follow me.” She walked away from her station started to head towards the huge row of shelves.

They arrived at the animal and wildlife category. She watched Yuri contemplate on what good book to recommend.

And she took the opportunity to study the younger girl’s side profile distinct features.

How Jo Yuri’s eyebrows furrowed in concentration as her eyes search the titles of the book, how her nose is slightly scrunched and her lips in a small pout.

Unknowingly Yena’s lips broke in a small adoring smile, her eyes filled with adoration and love.

“Here. This book is the best if you want to learn about the general knowledge about ducks.” Yuri showed her the book and she took it with her shaky hands.

“Thank you” 

"You're welcome" and maybe they just stood there for few more minutes just staring at each other.

 

 

_____________________

 

 

Her feet bounced on the floor on the busy streets of Seoul as she hums tunes to herself with her cold hand inside her hoodie pockets in attempt to warm them.

She stopped on her tracks when she arrived at her destination.

With slight hesitation she pushed open the door and her nose was filled with various aromas and with the sight of different plants and flowers in different colors, sizes and shapes made her dizzy.

“What can I help you with?” a soft and mellow voice said and her attention snapped from the flowers to the smiling middle aged woman standing behind the counter.

“Uhmm I want to give flowers to a…friend as a congratulatory gift.” She said as she eyes the flowers.

“Can I know what the occasion is?” the florist said as she moves closer to Yena.

“A choir concert”

“Hmm…” the florist took short strides just beside Yena and picked up a pot of large yellow roses. “How about this? This flower signifies highest achievement; I can put some fennel that means praise and yellow calla lilies that symbolizes elegance. What do you think?” she pointed at the other flowers and surely it’ll look good together but Yena want something more.

“Actually give me something that says ‘I love you’ but not too obvious?” her face was painted in red as she laughed awkwardly.

The florist smiled warmly and placed the flower pot back to its place.

“Sure.” She walked to the other side of the room and motioned the younger girl to follow her. “Tulips and roses are to mainstream so how about some white camellias and gardenia? It means you’re adorable and you’re lovely.”

“That’ll be lovely.” She smiled back.

“Great! I’ll arrange this for you. Please wait for few minutes.” The woman then proceeded to the counter.

 

 

She arrived at concert venue, with the crowd she had a hard time locating her friends. Fortunately Yujin’s tall frame stood out like a sore thumb.

With quick steps she jumped on her best friend’s back causing the younger girl to stumble. “HEY! WHAT THE-“

“Language my child.” she grinned.

The taller girl rolled her eyes in annoyance “Whoa is that what I think it is?” Yujin looked at the bouquet that’s neatly and elegantly made.

“Yes. It’s for Yuri.”

“How sickening.” A redhead popped behind Yujin’s back.

“You’re just jelly.” She retorted with a snicker.

“Oh am I now?” Chaewon said with her eyebrow raised accusingly at her friend.

Their little banter was interrupted when the lights dimmed, signaling that the concert will begin any moment soon.

They took their respective reserve seats and waited in anticipation.

Excitement and amusement was an understatement, Yena was nervous that she can feel her inside tingling. She might not be the one who is going to perform yet she feels this way.

Music started to fill the hall and the audiences fell into a complete silence, a figure walked up at the middle of the stage.

Yena was in total awe at the sight of the younger girl in a white flowy dress, its length just a few inches above the ankle. Her hair was braided and tied with an orange ribbon. A silver necklace adorns her collarbones.

The moment Yuri opened her mouth and sang the first note, Yena lost it.

 It’s more than angelic, melodious, attractive and spectacular. No words can describe how great her voice and how beautiful and gorgeous the girl is.

 

The concert ended but Yena’s still rooted in her place, still dazed at the choir, especially Yuri’s performance.

“Hey idiot the show ended moments ago.” Yujin snapped her fingers in front of her friends face.

“Wow” she gasped.

“I know. But you need to get going before you miss Yuri on the backstage.” Chaewon said to her friend and as if on que the girl sprang on her seat and started to run towards the backstage.

She waited outside the door, contemplating if she should knock or just wait for the girl to come out.

She sighed and decided to knock but before her knuckles can even meet the wooden door, the door opened revealing a surprised Yuri with her mouth slightly open.

And how adorable she looks, Yena had to stop herself from squealing.

“Hi.” She greeted.

“Hi.” The younger girl greeted back shyly, with her fingers playing at the hem of her shirt.

“I…Uhhh… Here. Congratulations” She handed the bouquet of white calla lilies and gardenia to the younger girl.

With dainty fingers, she reached for the bouquet and blushed when their fingers brushed against each other.

“Thank you” Yuri then smelled the flowers, hiding her flustered face behind it.

Her fingers played at the soft white petals as she waited for the older girl to say something.

Yena cleared her throat “Uhh, would you like to hear a poem?” she offered.

“Sure. I love poems.” The younger girl’s eyes glinted in excitement.

Yena cleared her throat once more and took a deep breath “Roses are red, violets are blue, how would you like it if you walk home with me?” then she winked, thankfully this time it wasn’t a fail.

The younger girl stayed silent for a good couple of second before giggling. “Of course, that’ll be lovely.”

 

They’re walking side by side with silence around them. Yena, again and as usual was trying to stop herself from smiling too much. She eyes the younger girl every now and then and by the time that their eyes meet, they become a blushing mess.

By the time they arrived at Yuri’s driveway the two girls ware just there, standing like idiots and avoiding eye contact.

_It’s now or never._

Yena fished out her phone from her pocket and frowned. “I think there’s something wrong with my phone.” Her frown deepens as she fiddled with the electronic device.

“Eh? What’s wrong?” the younger girl scooted closer to look at the said device.

“I don’t have you number in It.” she smoothly said. Yena’s smiling cheekily and her eyes confident.

“Wha-… I-“ Yuri didn’t get to answer back when her mom came out of the house and called her daughter.

“Are you Yuri’s friend? Why don’t you come in for some snack?” Mrs. Jo invited with a warm smile.

“Ah, no thank you Mrs. Jo. I don’t want to intrude; I just wanted to make sure that your daughter will arrive her home safely.” She bowed deeply and flashed a smile to the still flabbergasted Yuri.

Yena was a bit down that she didn’t get to get Yuri’s number.

 

 

 

_____________________

 

 

 

She pushed the café’s door making the bells chime. Yuri looked up from the counter to look at the newly arrived customer.

And with a welcoming smile she then proceeded to accommodate the older girl. “Hi, welcome to Rose café. What would you like to have?”

_You._

“One tall iced caffe latte please.” She said as she lean on the counter table.

“That would be $3.”

Yena paid for the amount and now was waiting for her drink.

“Your order’s here.” She reached for the cold concoction and her eyes bulged at what she saw written on the cup.

“Well since I didn’t get to give you my number last time.” The younger girl smiled with her cheeks tainted with pink.

And Yena couldn’t help the grin forming in her face this time.

She stared directly at the younger girl’s beautiful brown orbs and leaned closer.

“Are you from Rose café? Cause I like you a latte.” She flashed a smile as she showed her drink to Yuri.

“You’re so awful with pick up lines.” She laughed with her hand covering her mouth and Yena found that really cute. “You know what; I’ll give you a kiss. If you don’t like it you can return it.” she then leaned and placed a chaste kiss on the older girl’s right cheek.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> twt and cc: @WonHaxicated tell me what you guys think and if you have any suggestions or prompts, just hmu uwu.


End file.
